Valentine's Day
by lilykinz200
Summary: Stan didnt want anything to do with anyone. But will a friend reaching out to him change that? Style Oneshot T for language.


Ff

A/N

I know I got stuff to work on, but I wanted to write SOMETHING for Valentines Day. And I watched Raisins again, and I wanted to use Goth Stan.

When he walked to that door, all alone, he felt a pull at his heart. He knew he shouldn't be alone, not on that day. That day of all days in the year. That was a day where you're supposed to be with the person you love.

Valentines Day.

He walked all alone to the big green double-doors that opened up a world of Hate, Drugs, Love, Drama, and the typical Bullshit you'd expect at a high school. He hated that he had to open those doors without anyone at his side. No one to face it with him.

It tore him apart on the inside.

Espeacially when he walked into a hallway full of happy couples. Chocolates and Flowers and Cards were being passed from person to person, friend to friend, lover to lover.

But he was not a lover. He was a depressed sack-o-shit that no one could stand to be around. Not even the person he admired from afar.

He silently walked through the crowd of laughter to get to his locker. It was plain on the outside. And when he opened it up, there was a single picture visible.

It showed four happy boys. One was fat. One was wearing an ushanka. One had his face covered by a hood. And the last wore a blue and red poof-ball hat.

He looked at the picture solemnly for a split second, then stuffed his things into the locker. He slammed it shut and began to walk towards his first period class.

He knew he had plenty of time before the school day even started, so he didn't bother shoving people around to get through the crowd, like he usually did.

He tried to go unseen, as usual, but his plan didn't quite work. He thought it did, but from another persons point of view, he was the only thing to look at in the whole building.

The red-headed boy stood staring at the person trying to hide from everyone's eyes. Trying to hide from Happiness. Trying to hide from his friends.

The red head simply sighed and followed his target all the way to a fairly empty history classroom. There sat the boy, fumbling with headphones and an old iPod.

The red head sat down next to the other boy, who simply looked up and looked back down at his device.

"Happy Valentines Day Stan" The red head smiled and pulled some little box of candy out of his pocket. It read "To Stan , From Kyle". There were several others in his pocket, addressed to several other students. But to Kyle, this one was special.

"Yah. Whatever" The raven haired boy nodded and at least acknowledged the other. He didn't bother to take the treat Kyle had placed on his desk. He just fiddled with the MP3 player until he had the correct song selected.

"Stan?" Kyle spoke softly after several minutes of awkward silence on his end, loud rock music on Stan's.

"What do you want?" He asked without even looking in the red head's general direction.

"To talk. Is that so hard?" There was pain in his voice, he sounded hurt. Stan kept his face in a state of no-emotion.

"Yes." There was no sarcasm in his tone, no anything. Monotone.

"Why? Why can't you be a person anymore?" Kyle didn't mean to raise his voice when he spoke, but it just happened with him. He supposed he got it from his mother.

"If being a person means being forced to act like everything around me isn't a meaningless pile of shit, Which seems to be your definition, then I don't want to." He didn't raise his voice at his snarky remark. He just picked up a pencil and a piece of paper and began to doodle, as though the conversation was already boring him.

"Stan I don't know what the FUCK Wendy did to get you this bad, but I don't want you this far gone!" This time the red head's voice cracked. He was sad and angry and confused. He seemed scared for his friend. His friend who didn't seem to give two shits about what was being said.

"When are you gonna understand this doesn't have to do with Testabitch?" Stan's pencil snapped right when he was drawing a frown-y face.

"Then what does it have to do with?"

That question just brought a thousand more to Stan's head. Honestly, even he didnt know. He just knew that when Wendy broke up with him back in 7th grade, she said things that changed him.

He was silent, thinking, and the boy next to him was becoming impatient,

"Well?" Kyle leaned towards the other boy's desk.

Stan actually looked up for a moment. And when he looked into those green eyes, framed by the perfect scarlet curls, he remembered one thing.

_'You're a fucking Faggot Stanley' _

_'What are you talking about?'_

_'The way you look at him! If I didn't know better, I'd say you guys are already fucking!' _

_'Who?'_

_'Kyle, you idiot!'_

_'What?'_

_'Don't play stupid Asswhole.'_

_'Wendy, I-'_

_'No! Shut up! We're over!' _

"Stan! hello?" Kyle yelled. Stan had gotten lost in his thoughts.

"You." Stan muttered softly. He looked into the emerald eyes that were filled with fury. But those eyes changed from anger to confusion at that one statement.

"What?" Stan stood up when the red head spoke. He pulled out his head phones and looked at the boy in front of him.

To Stan, Kyle smelled like home. A home he had missed dearly. That one thing that melts you inside, that makes you want more. He leaned in closer and inhaled the familiar and well-missed scent.

Stan had disconnected himself from everyone and everything. He had tried to forget about the happy times he had had with his friends. He had fallen for his friend and didn't want to deal with it. He just wanted to live alone in his misery. But when he smelled the home he had been missing, his mind made a decision without his permission.

Against his better judgement, Stan brushed his lips against those of the boy he had admired from afar for years.

At first the Red head was tense, but slowly he melted into the raven haired boy. Fingers tangled into hair as the kiss grew deeper.

Tongues running along teeth from a different mouth, the two we're so tangled up in eachother that they didn't notice a certain girl walk in.

A girl who, even though a silent tear fell down her cheek, smiled at the sight in front of her. She knew Stan would never have been happy with her. She knew it just wasn't meant to be.

That was why Wendy Testaburger turned and walked right out of the classroom to cry in peace and silence, while the boy she had loved was kissing the one he was supposed to end up with.

Stan pulled away first, from lack of air, and stared directly into those beautiful eyes once again.

"Stan... Happy Valentines Day" Kyle smiled and looked up at the boy who was still catching his breath. The boy who he had just brought out of depression, Out of sorrow. The boy he loved.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my valentine?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Good"

"Wanna make out again?"

"How about after class?" that was when they looked away from eachother to see about half of the room staring intently at them.

All the couples, two by two, began to smile at them. They knew.

Bebe Smiled with her head resting on Clyde's shoulder.

Kenny had a huge ass grin on his face, and his arm around Red.

Craig didn't smile, but Tweek, who was sitting on his lap smiled enough for both of them.

Cartman even sat begrudgingly next to Butters, who was dressed as Marjorine that day.

Stan began to feel self conscious with so many people staring at him, it was visible. He had spent so many years trying to not be the center of attention, the sudden classroom full of eyes on him was freaking him out. Which was why Kyle, despite his earlier statement, went ahead and kissed him right then and there, to distract Stan from his fear.

It worked.

There was a symphony of 'Aww' coming from around the room. And the two boys who were in the center of it all couldn't have been happier.

"People are meant to go through life two by two, 'Tain't natural to be lonesome" - , Our Town

-End-

A/N

Now that wasn't horrible was it?

Actually it probably was... NVM. And the Our Town quote... I'm in Our Town right now and that quote kinda inspired this (in some ways)


End file.
